Secret Life
by Patchwork Dr
Summary: Nico di Angelo has lost his sister. He finds a curious letter that is dropped onto him by and owl. Good luck Nico, you'll need it!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody really knew what Nico got up to during the school season. He obviously didn't go to a regular school. So what happened? You're about to find out.

* * *

Nico had just been pulled out from a school by people claiming to be demigods. Then they went on some mad quest where his sister was murdered by that no good Jackson! He ran and ran. After what seemed like forever, he stopped to catch his breath. He glanced behind him, no sign of anyone. He sighed, he was alone. This time for good.

He managed to find a road and trudged down them. The gravel crunched beneath his feet and the wind blew across his face. He simply walked, wallowing in his misery. Suddenly a screech echoed through the empty road. Nico spun around ready for anything. There was a big, black, yellow eyed... Owl.

Nico raised his eyebrow as it soared in and gently dropped a letter onto him. He slowly undid the wax seal and opened the envelope.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. di Angelp,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

He then looked through the second letter that listed the school supplies. He sighed and looked around.

"Any chance someone can come get me-" suddenly he felt twisted and dizzy and he is plopped into a comfortable chair. He was face to face with a man who had a long silvery beard, half moon spectacles and a crooked nose that had to be broken a few times at least.

"Who're you?" Albus Dumbledore smiled. He was happy to answer the question.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Most call me Dumbledore." Nico nodded.

"Nico di Angelo. Any chance you can tell me where I am?"

"You are in my study. I have brought you here to talk to you about your enrollment." Nico looked around in wonder. This must be wizardry. The painting's people and animals moved around. Some conversed with each other and some even moved to other paintings.

"Okay, first off, what is Hogwarts?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hogwarts is a school that is within a castle in England. It teaches young children who posses very special talents to harness and use their abilities in every day life." Nico shrugged. "You would start here on the first of September."

"I mean, it WOULD be pretty cool to learn magic. I guess I'll give it a try." The two shook hands and Nico again, was apparated somewhere else.

* * *

Nico was relaxing on a bed inside the leaky cauldron. He was waiting for someone named Rubeus Hagrid to escort him through the streets of Diagon Alley. He tossed and turned on the bed. What exactly was he getting himself into? Maybe this was all some sick joke? No. It couldn't be. A hard rap on the door shook him out of the self inducing worries.

There, standing at the doorway was a giant of a man. You could barely see the tanned Caucasian skin through the forrest of black mangled hair.

"Ruebeus Hagrid I presume?" Nico asked politely, trying to cover up his initial shock. Hagrid smiled, the smile lines under his eyes revealed he did that rather a lot.

His voice was booming and hearty, yet kind. "Ya pr'sume c'rrect mist'r di angelo!" Hagrid patted his back which nearly threw Nico down the stairs. "I have anoth'r student who I'll be helpin' if ya don't mind." Nico shook his head. He didn't mind.

When the two trudged down the stairwell and eventually found the end of it, Nico saw a boy his age. He was just finishing shaking hands with a man. He had jet black hair like his but his was longer. His clothes seemed to be at least three times to big for him. This added to the look of a malnourished and skinny body. His glasses, obviously broken a few times, were taped at the bridge with a white tape. His green eyes seemed to pierce Nico's brown orbes.

"Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry shook his hand.

"Nico di Angelo." He answered kindly. They both seemed to radiate a strange aura. Hagrid smiled.

"now that w're all acquainted, how about we go to buy yur school things?" Hagrid moved them along the crowds. Many people tipped there hats, bowed or just looked at Harry in awe. While they walked, Nico raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry gave an _Explain Later _look and Nico shrugged. Soon, they made it to the bank. a horrible feeling engulfed Nico when he realized he did not have the funds to pay for his things. He then felt a little weight add to his right pocket. He pulled out a skeletal white key. It's handle was a circular skulk with ruby eyes.

"Key sir?" A small man with a pointed nose, sharp teeth and pointed ears asked him. He handed the key to the goblin and the creature examined it and then nodded. "very well. Griphook shall escort you to your underground vaults."

The minecart shot through the tunnels like a bullet. Nico loved it. He saw a white blur that looked suspiciously reptile-like. Nico's thoughts wandered as they entered a vault with many golden, silver and bronze coins. This was Harry's vault.

"lucky you." Nico said in awe, staring at all the wizard currency. They continued through the tunnels and stopped at another vault where Hagrid grabbed a package, tucked it into his moleskin coat, and hurried back into the vehicle.

"bett'r keep this between us, eh?" They nodded but curiosity still filled their minds. They finally managed to arrive at Nico's vault. Inside, a note was on top of the mounds of gold, rubies and Nico could swear he saw diamonds.

_Enjoy my boy~ Dad_

Nico tucked the note into his pocket and got a few bagfuls of coins and closed the vault.

* * *

Sunlight stung Nico's eyes as they emerged from the bleached stone building. They walked in and out of many shops buying all the things on their list until they walked into a tall building labelled, Ollivanders. They shuffled inside. The architecture was like a library but instead small narrow bones stacked high in the large shelves. A man that looked rather odd walked out the back.

"I was wondering when I'd see you here mister potter..." His voice was quiet and mysterious. Nico sat on a little stool and watched as Harry tried wand after wand. Eventually he managed to find a wand that gave him a warm feeling, as he described it. Nico pulled himself from the stool and walked up to the old man.

"ah yes let's see here..." Ollivanders looked and looked. He then found a silver and black box with the design of a spiderweb carved in it. The wand had a stream of silver running down the side. "Silver molded into the wood. Bones of a hippogryph. Core, frozen basilisk poison. Maybe..." Olivander treated the wand like a bomb and handed it to Nico. He gave the wand a flick.

Sparks surrounded him and Nico felt very light headed. "Perfect." Ollivander purred. Nico smiled and the shadows around him got darker but then returned to normal. Soon, they were parting ways.

"See you on the train then?" Harry asked. Nico nodded.

"definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were torture. Maybe that was putting it in a harsh light. Nico did get to do whatever he wanted. He sometimes admired the different merchandise each store offered. He went to the local ice cream shop where they had some odd assortments of ice cream flavors. Nico personally liked cherry with odd tasting jelly beans on top. The only problem was when he was confined to his room when it was early in the morning. Thankfully, the day came when he would head to the train station.

* * *

It wasn't a very long walk to the train station. He had no idea how the English train stations worked but in America, there was not a platform nine and three quarters. He sighed looking around. Maybe he'd see some people to give him directions. No sight of Harry either. He sighed and leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

He received quite a shock when he fell right through as if the barrier wasn't there. A wave of new sounds hit him like, well, a train. A bright red steam engine whistled cheerfully. Many oddly dressed people wandered about. Nico smiled. He made it. He stepped onto the train.

He soon found a train that was right in the middle of the train. Kids wandered about the train. Many laughing and talking. Nico closed his eyes. The sounds faded away and he drifted off slowly. Suddenly a sharp rapping sound purged the quietness that Nico found comfort in. He glared at Harry who smirked.

"Good to see you made it mate." Harry said as Nico rolled his eyes.

"yea you too Potter." Nico slumped in the train and glanced out the window. Again the silence was interrupted by a red head who, as Harry told him later, helped Harry get into the barrier.

"Mind if I sit here? Every where else is taken." Nico shrugged.

"go ahead man."

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." the red headed boy who was now identified as Ron stated after a moment of awkward silence. Nico nodded in greeting and Harry smiled.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Nico-"

"di Angelo." Nico cut in. Ron's eyes were the size of silver dollars.

"Blimey! THE Harry Potter! C-can you show me your... Your..." Harry looked at him curiously.

"My what?"

"Your scar." Ron whispered, as if the entire train could hear them. Harry chuckled and parted his bangs showing a crimson lightning bolt scar.

"wicked." Ron breathlessly whispered. Nico smirked and Harry laughed. The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. A few interesting boys near the end of the journey walked by. One, who had a pointed face like a rat, was smaller than the two oafish boys.

"So it's true? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" Draco sneered. The trio immediatly did not like him. "I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. You should be near this riff raff and... Who're you then?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the pale boy nesr the window who wasn't paying him any attention. Nico turned. His brown eyes burned into the face of the boy.

Draco immediately, for one of the first times ever, was afraid. "I am Nico di Angelo. I don't appreciate you speaking to my friend like that." Nico's voice was as smooth as silk and full of venom. Looking into the brown orbes was like looking into a deep dark cave, no back wall in sight. The shadows on the wall flickered and the window seemed to dim even with the sun being in the middle of the sky. Draco stifled a girlish scream and covered his terrified look with a facade of anger.

"y-you freak!" Draco stammered, trying to keep a cool head. Nico smiled in the creepy way he always seems to and Draco backed away. When he had slipped away from their vision they heard the heavy footfalls of running.

The two boys looked at Nico with a mixture of pure terror, amusement and awe. Nico caught them staring and a red tint covered his cheeks. "Sorry, he got on my nerves."they stared for a second more before laughing loudly.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! Can you show me how to do that?!" Ron asked, stifling his laughter.

* * *

As they entered a large hall, the kids looked around. An old woman with glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose. "You will wait her. Until we are ready to sort you." She opened the door and it closed with a loud BANG!

"what d'you reckon we do to get sorted?" Nico asked. Ron shrugged. Harry looked just as mystified.

"my brothers George and Fred were going on about wrestling a troll." Nico shook his head and chuckled. Then, when things couldn't possibly get any more confusing, a silvery man burst through the wall.

"hello! These must be the new students! Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope to see you in Gryffindor!" The rest of the ghosts also gave their greeting and flew throughout the castle. Nico smiled and waved the turned when the woman came back.

"it's time to be sorted."

As they all walked into the great hall, lights filled their eyes. Many older students stared at the newcomers making Nico uncomfortable. Soon they were all lined up. The hat on a stool then began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The entire room broke into applause an the hat bowed to each respective table. Ron was groaning about the trick his brothers played on him. Many names were called including the brown haired girl who kept muttering on her way to the hat, "relax, just relax." Ron snorted.

"Mental that one." Harry and Nico shrugged. Soon many of them had gone up. Nico, and Harry were the only ones left.

"Nico di Angelo." The old woman, who was later identified as Minerva Mcgonagal, called him up. Nico slipped the old hat over his head. A voice in his head started whispering.

_"hmm... Much potential. So many different emotions and characteristics. You seem to dislike the immediate Slytherins so you must be..." _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table applauded and he sat across from the brown haired girl and next to Ron. The entire school stared at the one boy left, Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Great Hall was silent. You could feel the stress of this one boy being sorted. Some kids even had sweat beading down their foreheads. Nico was relaxed. He didn't know what was such a big deal. Everyone seemed to treat him like a celebrity. He decided he'd ask when they all got sorted. After a long pause the hat opened it's stitched mouth.

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat shouted. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff smiled at the Gryffindor table, feeling happy for them while Slytherin was giving the hat looks that could paralyze a bull in fear. The Gryffindor table basically threw a party right their. Ron's older twin brothers kept shouting at the top of their lungs.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" At that very moment, food from potatoes to roast beef appeared on the table. The aroma's reminded Nico of how hungry he was. He licked his lips and started to dig in. He hadn't had that good of a meal since camp Halfblood. That made him sad. Flashes of his sister sped through his mind. Nick shook his head, dismissing the sad memories. He soon was finishing the last of his desert.

"Goodnight everyone. Now for some announcements, the third floor corridor is off limits to all students who do not want to die a horrible death! Now off to bed!"

After Nico, Ron and Harry got into the dorms, Ron almost immediately collapsed on the bed and was snoring in minutes. Nico thought it was a good time to ask about why so many people acted the way they did around Harry.

"Hey Harry. Why does everyone seem to treat you like royalty They either bow, or shake hands and act very flustered." Nico stares at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess it's because when I was no older than one, a dark wizard came to my house. Now this man was bad. His name was Lord Voldemort. Now, something screwy happened. He had killed my father and my mother. When he tried to kill me, something happened that crippled him." Harry explained. His eyes were slightly sad and slightly angry. Nico nodded. With that both closed the curtains on their four-sided poster bed.

* * *

The next morning they yawned and looked around. The bedroom. Was empty. The next thing thing Harry and Ron remember is sprinting down the corridors trying to find the transfiguration classroom. Nico, in the class already was smirking as they both burst into the classroom.

"We made it! Could you imagine Mcgonagal's face if we were late?" Ron exclaimed breathlessly. Harry nodded but before they could do much more, the cat sitting on the desk jump off. Halfway through the air, it formed itself into a woman. That woman being professor Mcgonagal. "That was bloody wicked."

"Thank you mr. Weasley. Maybe I should transfigure one of you into a watch? That way one of you would be on time." both boy's cheeks flushed red. Ron managed to speak up.

"sorry, we got lost." Ron scratched the back of his head while Harry looked down at his shows.

"then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." The boys walked to their seats and then, the lesson began.

Throughout the day, many teachers would call role. One professor, called Harry's name and toppled off of his throne of books. One teacher was a ghost who in the beginning of class, winked at Nico. Nico looked precautiously at the man but he had already started the long, boring lesson.

Many teachers were very interesting. One teacher reminded Nico of his father. He started with a rather interesting speech.

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death... if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Nico raised an eyebrow. As the lesson continued, many times Harry or Ron would get in trouble. Snape regarded Nico for a minute before turning to the board.

After the morning lessons, the trio went to lunch. Owls swooped into the great hall dropping off packages from home and newspapers such as _The Daily Prophet_. Ron was busy reading a seperate paper, Harry picked up the front page._  
_

"mind if I read this?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and went back to reading his page. Harry's eyes darted across the paper. His expression changed from an idle curiosity to a mystified look. Eventually his eyes stopped and he looked up. "Strange." He murmured.

"Strange how?" Nico asked. He strained his neck to get a look at the picture. The goblins from the bank were standing in front of a large vault. What had his attention was the number of the vault, 713. "Wasn't that the number of the vault Hagrid grabbed that strange parcel out of?" Nico asked, glancing at the large man at the large table. Harry looked just as puzzled.

"what parcel?" Ron asked, looking up from his paper.

"When Harry and I were at Gritingotts, Hagrid had taken a small package out of a vault that was almost completely empty except for one thing, the thing he was carrying."

"Apparently, the vault was robbed on the same day, just a few hours later. Nothing else. What is Hagrid hiding?"

"I don't know but dad says no one could be able to rob Gritingotts except for an extremely powerful dark wizard. We know something for sure though, someone is determined to steal it." The trio were to locked into the conversation they did not see Hermione Granger, the brown haired girl from the train listening in.

"I did not mean to listen in..."

"sure." Ron said sarcastically

"but it seems you are rumaging through things that are not your business. That's never good." Nico looked up at the girl.

"We understand, but Hagrid decided to grab the package while we were there. It is our business now." Hermione looked slightly off by that and strutted away. Nico looked at the two and they laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

AU: hey everyone I just wanted to let you know I have changed a bit about the book. It's nothing too serious. I'm just going to give the whole quidditch thing after the Halloween fiasco. Thanks ~Patchwork

Soon, Nico was getting settled nicely. His schedule became less confusing. He was able to time when the staircases would change as to suite his need. Everything was going well. The spirit of fall soon took hold of the faculty and so then it passed onto the students. All were excited for Halloween. Supposedly there was to be an amazing feast. Throughout the day, Nico found himself enjoying people's company more than usual. He especially liked talking to the dead. They had some excellent stories.

Halloween's day was nothing extraordinary. Well, it wasn't until charms class.

"It's leviOsa! Not leviosA! You must pronounce the o!" Hermione said, trying to help but failing in her people skills. Ron was getting redder by the second.

"You try it then! Go on!" Hermione smirked knowingly.

"wingardium leviosa!" The witch chanted as the feather was soon floating about two feet off the desk. Harry and Ron tried and failed while Nico, who was listening to Hermione's advice, managed to get the feather off the desk a few minutes afterwards. The teacher congratulated them both and Nico have Harry a thumbs up while Ron was still grumpy from the whole being shown up thing.

"It's leviOsa! Not leviosA! God she's a menace! It's a wonder she has any friends!" Ron griped to Harry while Nico was holding back a smile. Hermione sniffles from behind them and ran away.

"I think you upset her." Harry noted, feeling a little bad. Ron rolled his eyes, still being stubborn.

That night, the feast that popped up had all sorts of fall favorites. Some corn on the cob here and there. There was also turkey and shepherds pie! Not to mention beef stew and dumplings and Chick pea curry! All of it was delicious. Nico had been chatting with the fat friar while eating. He found the Hufflepuff ghost very calming.

Nico had thanked him for the conversation before the friar flew away. Suddenly a banging on the door alerted everyone and it quieted down. Professor Quirrel came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" he shouted dramatically. His eyes were filled with fear before they rolled into his head as he began to faint, "thought you ought to know." Suddenly, the image of the sky had a thunder boom and everyone started screaming except a few such as Nico. Dumbledore stood up calmly.

"Silence!" His voice boomed and effectively, shut everyone up. He nodded slowly, "prefects, take the younger students to the common room while the faculty and I will go to the dungeons." suddenly there was a flurry of movement. Nico looked at Harry.

"Hermione! She doesn't know about the troll! Those dungeons are awfully close to the girls bathrooms!" Nico shouted over the wave of chattering students. Harry nodded. Ron was about to walk to the common room with the rest of the students but was grabbed by Harry.

"Oi!" he shouted before his mouth was covered by Nico. Ron looked at them while they explained the plan if the troll found Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was sniffling. She couldn't beleive how mean Ron was earlier! Of course she has friends! Boys could be so infuriating! It was getting late so Hermione wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. She walked out of the bathroom stall and to a sink where she was starting to wash her hands and face.

Her blurry vision from the tears made her unable to realise a troll was walking into the bathroom. She then heard a weird sort of grunting noise. She turned to see a troll, about twenty feet tall, regard her. She backed up slowly. It went wrong when the beast roared and Hermione screamed. Down came the club. She managed to leap out of the way before two sinks were smashed into pieces.

"Hermione! Harry shouted. The monster turned and the club came crashing down again. Nico managed to tackle the boys into a toilet stall before they could be squashed into a grease spot. Nico strode out of the stall. There was no way he could get to Hermione without getting crushed by the thing's club.

Nico just wished there was a way to reach her. He tripped and landed in a nearby shadow and suddenly he rushed to the other side of the bathroom through the shadows until he tumbled out next to Hermione. The beast scratched it's head. Then a pipe hit it's head, knocking it out of it's stupor.

"Oi! Pea brain!" Ron shouted whilst throwing the plumbing. The creature grunted and started truding towards Ron. Hermione had a million questions about mr. di Angelo. Now, unfortunantly, was not the time. Of course wizards, which are magical beings,can see through the mist. Harry had snuck behind the troll and when it winded it's club behind it's head, he managed to grab hold. When the troll swung, Harry landed on it's shoulders.

The troll took a second to notice the eleven year old. It then began to shake it's head violently. Harry shouted as he tried to keep his balance. Suddenly, the monster jerked his ugly head foreward then back up. unfortunantly, Harry's wand wet up the beast's left nostril. Harry was thrown off and landed next to Nico.

The troll batted at it's nose. The wand was really stuck up club laid next to Ron. Hermione looked desperately towards the red-head and shouted, "remember Ron! Swish and flick!" Ron's eyes brightened and said the incantation.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron swished the wand then flicked his wrist which made the club float. The poor creature only managed to look up and see the club fall on it's forehead. The troll stumbled then fell on it's back.

"is it... Dead?" Hermione asked, hiding behind Harry and Nico with Ron smiling in victory.

Nico approached the creature and bent at the waist, "no, just knocked out." Hermione opened her mouth to ask Nico what was with the teleporting and all that but Professor Mcgonagal and Professor Snape materialized in the frame of the now completely destroyed bathroom.

"what happened?! We heard screaming and well, we thought the worst." Professor Mcgonangal said breathless sort of way.

"well you see professor..." Ron started but Hermione spoke up.

"it was me professor. I was trying to find the troll because I thought I could beat it because of my reading. If not for those three boys i'd be dead." Hermione was lying to a teacher.

"well, 5 points taken from gryffindor for poor judgement." She then turned towards the trio, her eyes sparkled slightly with pride"and five points awarded to Gryffindor for the rescue of a friend. Even if it was sheer dumb luck!"


	5. Chapter 5

As the Halloween spirit faded, classes started becoming more serious. More homework was given. Thanks to their new friendship of Hermione though, they managed through it. Hermione insisted they use schedules and planners for their homework. Nico tried it and saw it helped some while Harry and Ron stayed defiant. A few days into November, a special class was given.

"Flying huh?" Nico asked himself. Harry and Ron came up from behind him, "what do you guys think?"

"I think it'll be bloody wicked!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Harry nodded, equally excited.

"I think it will be a great learning opportunity for us." Hermione said, putting down a massive book, something about old famous wizards. "Anyways, don't get to excited we have it with Slytherin." Hermione continued, making a disgusted face.

* * *

The the two first year classes of both houses lined up so that they were facing each other.

"Weasly, potter, _Freak_." Draco sneered. Nico sighed.

"When is this idiot ever gonna learn?" Nico looked dead into Malfoy's eyes. Nico thought about dark things. Scary things. The images passed onto Malfoy and the pale boy started to shrink back, his pride stolen away. Harry and Ron snickered while Nico looked at him, "pathetic."

The class was rather boring until the end when poor Neville Lonbottom got jumpy and his broom started to fly in random directions. The unfortunant kid was then thrown from the broom. He landed on his wrist and one of his possessions fell out of his pocket. An item that if he squeezed it would help him remember things.

"Nobody move! If I catch one of you in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" Madame Hooch shouted as he walked Neville to the infirmary.

"Maybe if he gave this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass!" Draco joked. The Slytherins laughed and Harry walked forward.

"give it here Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.

"try and catch me!" he shouted back as he flew. Nico shook his head as Harr chased him on his broom.

"The idiot is going to get himself killed." Nico said, even though he cheered him on. Harry was quickly getting closer to Mafoy. Nico was impressed. Suddenly, Malfoy through the remembral. It was dropping fast. Harry shot after it. The ground hurtled towards the raven-haired boy. His fingers wrapped around the remembral and he pulled out of his nosedive.

Harry got off of his broom, grinning victoriously when Professor Mcgonagal strode out of the tower. "Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Uou will come with me." She said. Here eyes were frierce.

"But Professor-" Ron started.

"enough Mr. Weasley." She said angrily. She then dragged him into the main castle. The Slytherins were laughing their heads off. Nico turned furious.

Nico grabbed the front of his robes and held him in a death glare, "I'd he gets expelled, I promise you're going down with him." Nico shoved the boy away and stomped towards the castle with Ron and Hermione trailing behind.

In the Great Hall, Ron and Nico were ranting about Harry's little flying stunt. "He was fantastic! I can't beleive Mcgonagal would- HARRY!" Ron said, startled to see the boy still around Hogwarts.

Harry then went into an explanation on how he actually became the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "What's Quidditch?" Nico asked

"only the greatest sport in the world!" Ron shouted. Nico patted Harry on the back.

"Good on you mate." Nico said. Snape walked by. His greasy bangs looked somewhat ruffled and messy. It looked a bit like he went through hell.

"Ah, mr. Potter, you have your first Quidditch match in two weeks. Now that you've beaten a mountain troll a little game of Quidditch shouldn't be too hard, even if it is against Slytherin." The pale man sneered. Nico continued eating his food, mad and Snape.

Harry glared at the back of Snapes head. He then saw Snape's limp. "So that explains the blood." Harry muttered to himself. Hermione looked worried.

"what blood." Hermione asked. Harry looked at the three first years.

"Last night, Snape when he came in, had blood on his robes. I think he came against fluffy and he got himself bitten!" Nico looked confused.

"What dog?" He asked. All three blushed. They then began telling the story of the midnight duel.

"A duel and a three headed dog! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Hardy scratched his head, embarrassed.

"We forgot..."

"How the hell do you forget something like that?!"

* * *

The first Quidditch game of the season was the buzz of the school for the next two weeks. Many people were whispering and pointing at Harry.

"Did you hear Harry Potter is the new seeker? I always knew he would do well!" Sir Nicholas exclaimed while talking to the Ravenclaw ghost and Nico. For some "strange" reason, Nico was the only one who talked to the ghosts a lot and could sometimes touch them.

Then the morning of the Quidditch match came. "Are you ready Harry?" Nico asked. He brought himself a pair of binoculars to watch the game because of it being on brooms. Hermione and Ron brought their own also. Harry was barely touching his food.

"you should eat up Harry, you're going to need your strength." Ron nodded. Before Harry could convince himself to eat, he was dragged away by the Weasley twins.

"Come along Harry-boy!" They shouted. Harry tried protesting and Nico laughed along with Ron and Hermione


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT A.N! Okay, thanks for all the positive feedback. I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile it's just how my schedule was. Also, who should I pair Nico with? Just let me know in the comments and I'll be posting a poll! Anyways, enjoy! ~Patchwork dr.**

As Harry was being dragged to the fields, Hermione, Ron and Nico enjoyed a nice breakfast. Soon though, it was time to head down to the Quidditch match. Many Gryffindors were cheering as they ran towards the fields. Nico chuckled and walked down at his own pace.

Soon, the three got to the fields. The red and gold scarf was wrapped around Hermione's neck was swishing in the gentle breeze flowing through the grounds. Soon, the students took their seats and Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

Soon, the game was moving throughout the feild, the twins were doing their best in keeping the bludgers away from Harry. Suddenly, the bludger was not Harry's main worry.

"The hell..." Nico swore under his breath, Hermione, before trying to scold him saw Harry's broomestick bucking, as if trying to throw him off.

"It looks like someone is trying to curse Harry's broomstick!" Hagrid shouted while watching the boy who lived through his binoculars.

Nico scanned the crowds. He looked for the signs of magic and spotted his prey. The potions master himself, Professor Snape, had his wand out muttering while looking at Harry. He tapped Hermione's shoulder and the three snuck around to where Snape was, Hermione tapped a fold of his robes which lit them on fire.

Nico smirked as suddenly, he toppled over himself. Quirrel was also knocked over. After the commotion, Snape popped up to see Harry dive bombing towards a golden sphere with wings. "He's diving for the snitch!" Nico shouted, clapping. Suddenly, Harry tripped, tumbling into the dirt. Hermione winced.

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. "He looks like he's going to be sick!" Hagrid exclaimed. Harry's eyes widened and he spit out the snitch.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" The announcer shouted. Thunderous applause boomed throughout the entire stadium. Nico clapped and Hermione got back in time to cheer loudly. The three Gryffindors trudged through the grounds until they ended back up in the Gryffindor common room where a very dirty Harry Potter waited for them.

"THAT WAS WICKED HARRY!" Ron whooped and clapped him on the back. Hermione gave him a hug and Nico flashed him a thumbs up. They all got prepared for the lazy Saturday afternoon. By prepare I mean sit under a large willow tree near the lake and just talk. Nico laughed and chattered the day away. Sometimes it is good to enjoy the little things like that.

* * *

Soon enough, the winter season came along. Everyone got in a very happy, festive mood. Hermione, being the huge knowledge seeker she was, tried to learn all about an American Christmas. She learned there was no boxing day which she thought odd. Nico wasn't expecting any presents but apparently, Hagrid had taken a liking to him as well as, a hades figurine which he kept in his pockets which was from Chiron. Also, surprisingly, Hades had sent him something, even with him barely knowing his own son. It was a watch that acording to him, waiting for the moment. Nico had no idea what he was talking about.

Nico also got a black sweater from Ron's mother when she heard from Ron he might not get any presents that year. A few days later, Nico had a nightmare. It was about his sister dying. He suddenly heard a shuffle. Harry grabbed the invisinility cloak he received from an unknown person and wandered out of the tower. Awhile later, he was curious what was going on and why Harry was wandering so he stood in the shadow of his bed. Suddenly it was like he was falling. He appeared behind a desk in one of the unused classrooms. Harry was there. He was looking in a mirror. He simply sat there and watched.

It was a few more times this happened when suddenly, a bony hand clamped around his mouth. He then looked into the eyes of a man with half moon spectacles. Nico calmed to see it was Dumbledore. The man put a finger to his lips. He walked over to Harry and started talking to him. Knowing this was a subject left to Harry and Dumbledore, Nico shadow travelled back to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hagrid invited the four first years to tea. When Hagrid opened the door He looked shaky. "Come in. Come in." The large man said quickly, pulling them inside. On the table was a boiling pot without a lid. Inside of it was a large golden globe-like thing.

"what is it?" Nico asked, eyeing it curiously.

"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you come by one?" Ron asked, turning to the bearded man.

"I won 'im. I was hoping you would be able to see him hatch-" the egg cracked and splintered near the top. From it, sprung a foot long lizard. It puffed smoke through it's nostrils. "I think I'll call 'im Norbert."

"Norbert?!" Harry asked incredously.

"What? Norbert's a fine name!" Hagrid defended. Suddenly, there was a boy in the window.

"is that- Draco!" The boy sprinted back into the castle. Near the common room was Professor Mcgonagal. She then continued to chew out the Gryffindors.

"I take 10 points each from Gryffindor and will see you five in detention.

"five? Don't you mean those four?" Draco asked.

"you too were out of bed Draco. Five is correct." Mcgonagal said with finality.


	7. Chapter 7

When Nico got to Hagrid's hut for the detention a few days later, he noticed the rest of them already showed up, Including Malfoy.

"Sorry, am I late?" Nico asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"no. Just in time. I sent Norbert to the dragon colonies. I hope he likes it there." Hagrid stifled a sob. He then shook his head again and his face turned serious. "You'll be servin yer detention by helping me catch whatever's been killing the unicorns." He then started to divide the kids into teams. Harry, Draco and Nico would go with fang while Hermione and Ron would go with Hagrid.

Soon, the three were out searching. "I can't beleive we have to follow that oaf! Seriously! If my father hears about thi-" Nico spun around, already annoyed.

"Draco, shut it. None of us give a damn what your father thinks." Draco closed his gaping mouth and glared at Nico. Harry snickered but his smile soon faded when he heard a rustling. Up ahead, near a fallen tree, a figure made a slurping noise as his drank the poor unicorn's blood. Malfoy let out a terrified scream and ran off, Fang at his heels. The figure turned and Harry let out a shout.

"Harry?" Nico asked. It looked as if Harry were having a fit. "Oh great." Groaned Nico as the figure flew at the Two. Right as it was going to reach them, a large shape flew over their heads. It was a centaur! It reared on it's hind legs and the shadow creature fled. "T-thank you." Nico asked, kneeling over Harry. Suddenly, both of them were picked up and put on the centaur's back.

As they were riding, the centaur looked back, "Mr. Potter and... Nico di Angelo? Why aren't you at cam-" Nico shushed him and whispered in his ears.

"They don't know about camp yet." The centaur, Firenze nodded.

"They will need to know soon. I see that's why you didn't use your... Stygian thing." Harry slowly woke up.

"Nico... Where are we?" Firenze had stopped. A few yards away, Hagrid, Ron, Malfoy, and Hermione stood waiting for them.

"Thank goodness we found you!" Hermione said. Nico shook his head.

"We say the thing that was killing the unicorns. Firenze warded it off." Nico spoke up. They then gave a full explanation. Hagrid gave them a strange look but dismissed them.

* * *

"It was him wasn't it Harry?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry nodded. The four sat around the fire. "Why was he near the school?"

"He's trying to find the sorcerers stone. Voldemort. H-he's gonna come back! And he'll come and..."

"kill you." Nico said grimly.

"That's obviously what the dog is guarding."

"can you show me this dog. Then we can see how to stop Snape." Nico answered grimly. The trio led Nico to the third floor corridor. Hermione unlocked the door with a quick tap and _alohamora._

Inside, a dog was sleeping. Nico scanned the floor quickly then saw the trapdoor. He noticed something else.

"does anyone else hear music playing?" Ron asked nervously. The others nodded. It seemed to be keeping "fluffy" asleep. They crept passed the dog, careful not to wake it. They then started lowering each other into the trapdoor. Nico, being the last person, was about to jump when suddenly a paw slammed the door shut. Fluffy had woken up, and he was angry.

Nico ran towards the door and jiggled the doorknob. To his dismay, the door was locked again. The dog was creeping on Nico and swatted him across the room. He slammed into a wall And looked around dazed. The dog closed in for the kill. "Well that's the end of me." Nico thought. The rest were panicking, hearing the dog's roars and cries from Nico.

Suddenly it stopped and all of them choked a sob back. Then they realized they had more important problems. The cushion they had fallen on was starting to strangle them!

"devil's snare?! Are you kidding me?!" Hermione shouted out in anger. "Wait! I remember! Devils snare hates the sunlight! LUMOS!" She shouted. The vines unwrapped the three and dropped them onto the ground. Hermione landed on something soft that gave a grunt when she landed.

"NICO!" They shouted. Nico gave a dazed grin. He shook his head and smiled.

"brilliant deduction! Yea, so, how was the plants?" They glared at him and Nico snickered.

* * *

They managed to get past the flying keys with wings easily and so, they stood on the giant chess board. All of them tried to pass but the guards stopped them. Ron and Nico took the knights positions while Hermione was a queen and Harry was a rook. Something weird happened on the horse. On the horse's saddle was a sword sheathe. In it was a sword that was pulling at Nico's mind. Nico took the sheathe and sword and strapped it to his side. None of the others noticed.

The game started and soon Nico realized what Ron was trying to do, "Ron! If you do this you could..." Ron smirked, "don't worry about me! Just go!" And so, Ron sacrificed himself so Harry could take the king. He and Harry continued into a chamber. In the middle stood-

"the mirror of erised." Both of them said breathlessly. Behind the mirror walked out a man in a purple turban.

"Hello children." Proffesor Quirrel said while chuckling evilly.

He walked over to them. "Y-you?! I thought Snape-" Harry stammered.

"yes professor Snape does seem to be the obvious culprit, which made my job much easier." He grinned and turned to the mirror, "I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but where-"

"use the boy." A voice whispered. Quirrell turned to Harry.

"Come here Potter! Now!" Nico was dazed from this strange turn of events. He shook his head and leaped towards Quirrell,

"you will not get the stone!" Nico shouted.

"back away boy!" Quirrell sneered.

"let me reveal myself to him. After all, I've cheated his father many times." Quirrell then undid his headwraps to show the parasite on the back of his head. "Hello mr. Di angelo."

"Voldemort!" Exclaimed Harry. "you're not getting the stone!"

"Then I guess Ill have to take it. Kill them both!" Quirrell threw Nico into a wall with a wave of his wand and then leaped at Harry. Both struggled but that changed when Harry grasped Quirrells face.

Quirrell screamed in utter agony while Voldemort shouted, "kill him! Kill him!" The now disintegrating man started choking Harry. Harry was about to pass out when a loud shout was heard and Nico sliced the professor's head clean off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Okay, my explanation for the sword is when Nico stabbed Quirrell, it sent that part of voldemort into his sword. Because it wasn't a full soul, it was merely sent into the sword until the full soul can come together. So, in the later books the sword will get more and more horocruxes. ~Patchwork dr.**

**Ps. I thought about it and the Hoo series will play out but Nico will only be there for the battles. Thx bye!**

* * *

Nico ico woke up in the hospital wing in the bed across from Harry. He breathed a sigh of relief when he checked the boy's pulse. "Thank the gods." He said. He then started walking towards the door when they burst open. Ron and Hermione grinned.

"What happened?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when I took Ron to the hospital wing, I also sent an owl to the ministry where Dumbledore was. When the headmaster finally received it he got here and rescued you two. All we found was the sorcerers stone and some mirror. Dumbledore destroyed the stone." Hermione explained. Nico smiled.

"Well at least it's over." Nico sighed contently.

"Not quite mr. Di angelo, while Voldemort did disappear, he did not die. You of all people should know that. He will come after you again. Thus, I urge you to come here next year for more training."

"what does he mean Nico?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded eagerly. Nico blushed.

"W-well, my father, he's kinda... hades." Ron's eyes widened. Hermione snorted.

"there can't be... Greek gods were just myths right?" Thunder boomed overhead making the ceiling shake.

"does that provide an answer?" Nico asked. Hermione blushed and nodded quickly. The rumbling quieted. Nico secretly thanked Zeus for providing an easier explanation.

* * *

Nico and Harry were finally let out of the hospital wing. He then was then sent to the great hall where when he opened the doors to find the students there. All of them started to applaud. Nico and Harry turned a bright red and did an awkward sort of bow and they walked slowly to their seats. Dumbledore then tapped his glass.

"another year come and gone! Exceptional magic has taken place in this school and more is sure to come! After this feast it will be time to say goodbye but don't fret! For we shall be here next year to become even greater wizards and witches!" Everyone clapped. Nico ate as much as he could and headed for his dorm. He packed his belongings and felt his four poster bed.

"next year, assuming I live that long." Nico chuckled and met the golden trio to head back to England. They all sat talking about ridiculous things that had nothing to do with their adventure. Soon, they arrived at the station. He saw someone that looked like an older version of him in a suite.

That was the beginning of Nico's adventures at Hogwarts.

**YES I KNOW! An extremely short chapter but it IS an epilogue. DONT WORRY! I am currently working on the sequel! Thanks! ~Patchwork dr.**


End file.
